


Under Christmas Lights

by angiesm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Daisysous, Daniel is so in love, F/M, First Christmas Together, Future Fic, Kissing, Kissing turns into hot stuff, Romance, Sousy, Tumblr Prompt, after series finale fic, daisy is too, daisysousa, dousy, dousy christmas fic, just a fluff daisysousa turns into making out, mentioned harry potter and the philosopher's stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesm/pseuds/angiesm
Summary: Under Christmas lights she looked stunning. That time of the year had always been special for Daniel. He had his traditions and Daisy had hers, and on their first Christmas Eve together they made a new one. A not so innocent one.Rating could be changing for a (possible) future second chapter.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	Under Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!! 
> 
> I wrote this one based on a tumblr prompt for a Christmas fic. It was supposed to be posted on Christmas Eve, but I just happen to be perhaps the slowest writer you've ever seen and wasn't able to finish it on time, so please bear with me and pretend it's still December 24? Or maybe even before that, your choice. 
> 
> I really, really hope y'all like this one. I'm the biggest sucker for Christmas fics, so I put a lot of love in it <3
> 
> I need to thank my beta, Pri, my soul sister. Thanks for taking the time to read everything I write, I love you <3
> 
> English is not my first language (nor my beta's), so please, be gentle, but feel free to point out any mistakes so I can improve :D

Shortly after the craziness of, in literal terms, having to save the entire world in a matter of days had passed, Daisy and Daniel, alongside a few other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., took off on another journey in outer space and soon their new a-little-but-not-that-little less chaotic everyday life gave them the opportunity to dive into a real relationship as well as to find out new things about each other. For instance, Daisy was a floor person.

You know, floor people. _Those_ people who liked to be on the floor. She would sit on it to watch movies, to talk while snacking on something, to read a book or even just a file on the current assignment. Daniel even saw her several times full out laying down with her cellphone held close to her face, deeply concentrated on whatever she was doing. 

He wasn't particularly fond of the action himself; in the way he was raised chairs were meant for sitting and beds for laying down — and couches for both, depending on the situation —, but he did find it adorable when she did it. It was simply her way of being and it felt so natural that he wouldn't mind watching her like that for as long as it took her to get up again. 

Almost nothing had been the way he was used to since traveling to the future and just like any change, especially one that big, it was hard, but he had Daisy and she made things better. And now he also had Christmas. Apparently, it didn't matter the year you were in, Christmas was the same, and he had always liked Christmas. For their first one as a couple they were back on earth and that also helped make things seem a little more… _normal_. 

Decorations at shared areas, baked goods during days off and weekends and, sometimes, late at night, even Christmas music; they had it all. For a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, the place was rather homey. The way all of the agents knew — and mostly liked — each other was a plus to that family-like warm feeling that grew bigger as the 25th day of December got closer. What could they say, really, everybody just loved the holidays. 

They didn't have a big tree at the base, but there was a small one that someone — he was thinking Piper? — had gotten from Target, if he remembered correctly, on top of the coffee table at what they referred to as the ' _Common Room_ '. Apparently that name was in reference to a book that quite a lot of them liked and, honestly, the way Daisy talked about it incited in him a certain curiosity to read it. The tree had been decorated with a few red and gold classic ornaments as well as a couple others shaped as the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and, of course, Christmas lights. The combination looked almost magical in the dimmed lights at night, as all Christmas trees should, and always caught the attention of whomever walked by. 

Daniel had already been training with Daisy’s help for a while before they landed back on earth, in order to improve his field skills that were a little rusty, to say the least, since his new and very much improved prosthetic actually allowed him to do things such as running and fighting. But truth be said, the gym at the base was so much better than the small one they had on board, so he was taking advantage of it, as well as the other training partners he could spar with there. After a session that had him particularly tired, he decided to get cleaned up right there in the gym showers instead of waiting until he got to his and Daisy’s quarters to do so. He didn’t love using showers that were shared with a lot of people, never had, but he took a - very - wrong step on the mechanic leg that ended up bothering him and he couldn’t wait to take it off and just let the skin breathe. Feeling better after a long hot shower, he got out of the stall, reattached his prosthetic and changed into a pair of jeans and grey T-shirt, pulling a dark blue sweater over his head before heading out. 

Walking the halls of the base late at night made it seem like a totally different place - unless there was an emergency, of course, then it was back to agents running everywhere. Daniel cultivated the habit of looking inside the Common Room at the small Christmas tree whenever he passed by the place at night and that time wasn’t any different. But unlike other nights, there was someone there, right beside it. Sitting on the floor, in the narrow space between the sofa and the coffee table, was her. Daisy. 

Standing by the door, the view he had showed Daisy in her pajamas - Christmas themed ones, for that matter -, sitting with one knee close to her chest and her left leg stretched out in front of her, under the table. She had a book in one hand that he couldn’t quite make out the cover from the distance, but she seemed to be really into it. On her other hand, a mug with what he guessed was a very hot cinnamon and cloves tea. She loved that tea. Lighting was provided by a single scented candle that he was almost certain smelled like peppermint candy canes and the Christmas lights of the tree that shone beautifully on her face, the shadows of both of them combined accentuating her features in a way he hadn’t seen before and took his breath away for a second. _Wow_ , she was almost _too_ beautiful. 

Leaning on his side against the door frame Daniel just stood there, letting her be without interruption, and appreciated from afar the quiet scene before his eyes. The blonde in her hair contrasting strongly with the darker parts thanks to the yellow light surrounding her, her easy breathing, slight forrow of her brows and biting of her lip in concentration having a hypnotic effect on him. He knew it was creepy to stand in the dark watching someone — just like he knew she was probably aware that he was there, they were spies, after all —, but still he didn't want to approach at least until she gave some indication of having finished the chapter she was currently in. Nobody liked to be interrupted while reading, not even by someone they loved.

After a few more pages had been read by Daisy, he saw her raise the mug to her lips, taking a sip of the hot drink, closing her eyes briefly and showing a content smile at the taste. She then rested first the mug, then the book, after marking the page and closing it, on the coffee table by the tree, and said softly:

“Hey there, stalker.”

He chuckled lightly and responded with a, "Hey," of his own, taking a few steps into the room before adding, “What makes you think I’m stalking you?”

Daniel walked to the place where she was sitting on the floor and braced himself on the couch before lowering his body to sit right next to hers. To hell with not liking it, something about the atmosphere of that place, in that moment, made it worth it. 

“Well,” she started as she turned her body a little to the right to face him and almost lowered her leg, but stopped at the feeling of a warm hand landing on her thigh, “That's what stalkers do. Watch the object of their obsession from the shadows.” Teasing, was the word to describe the smile on her face. 

That was part of how their dynamic worked, they teased each other at every chance they had, like a dance they didn't get tired of and always seemed fun to do. That was why she didn't stop there. 

“I would've thought they had those back in the 50's too, but maybe that was too long ago.”

 _Ha_! He didn't mind her messing with him about his ways or the time he came from, he messed with her right back — especially whenever she would get any facts wrong —, but that time he just went along and gave her a fake laugh followed by a, “Good one!”

“I know, right?” She nodded her head while raising her eyebrows, indicating she was proud of herself, a playful smile on her lips mimicking the one on his own face now.

His hand caressed her thigh softly and his head motioned to the coffee table, “What were you reading?”

Daisy reached her hand out to take the book one more time and raise it so he could see the cover. _Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone._

“Just some annual HP to keep the tradition alive.”

“That's the book you told me about, right? The one with the very confusing and very dangerous magic school?”

Adorable. He was as adorable as he was square. She laughed at his comment, her right hand letting go of the book once more and coming to caress his jaw.

“Yeah, that's the one.”

With her fingers still stroking his face, she looked at the book. It looked new, he noticed, and her expression was kind of affectionate toward it.

“Simmons gave me this one a couple years ago for Christmas. It’s the UK version, she said I needed to have the original one.” She chuckled, remembering as she explained, “She has an entire explanation about why she doesn’t like the US title. Ask her, someday, it’s really entertaining how worked up she gets about it.”

Daniel followed her gaze and examined the name printed across the cover, for a second imagining what could possibly be the one it had received in the US. He heard a hint of wistfulness in her voice along with the affection, but couldn’t expect anything less than that, really. Daisy and Jemma were sisters by heart, she had told him that herself, even if he had already known it from the way she fought to get the other woman back on what was their last mission together.

“You miss her.” He simply stated her feelings. And she just nodded slowly in response, sighing deeply and letting her hand rest on his shoulder.

She was turning back to him when they heard people talking down the hallway and he spun his own head to see two agents he still hadn’t memorized the names passing by. After they were gone, Daniel turned his attention back to Daisy and looking straight into her eyes, felt as if both of them were being enveloped by some kind of bubble. One where only the two of them existed. It was like time had slowed down, the whole room dark except for the golden glow of the light up tree sparkling in her brown eyes ethereally. Even if he wanted it more than anything in life, which he absolutely didn't, he couldn't possibly look away from her in that moment. Their eyes were locked as if nothing else mattered, and he knew she felt it too. The density of the air around them, compelling them closer one to the other. 

Her hand slowly moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, burying it’s fingers in his hair, the one he had on her thigh slightly pressuring it to turn her even more towards his body. She was now facing him and his right hand imitated hers taking a hold of her head. The space between them grew smaller with each of their heartbeats until there was only a mere centimetre separating them, their mouths hovering close for a second, provoking, before touching in a loving kiss. 

Mouths pressed firmly together, her free hand went to his chest and her lips started to part when he ran the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip. The tea left the inside of her mouth warmer than usual and tasting like cinnamon. A low groan formed deep inside his throat at the sensations it caused; almost tingly as their tongues danced slowly together.

Daisy's fingers curled on his chest, gripping his sweater and pulling him closer, moving her head a little to deepen the kiss. Both pairs of hands now wandered, searching urgently for skin to touch. She shifted on her spot, looking for a way of getting closer to him, until he helped guide her to his lap, straddling him, the fresh scent of the cologne he wore having the same effect it always had on her when they were so intimate; almost intoxicating, driving her a little more desperate for him when combined with the sweet minty scent around them.

His hands traveled through her sides to her hips, snaking underneath the hem of her shirt, caressing the skin it found there, fingertips leaving a trail of fire on soft skin going up to the fabric of her bra. Their bodies felt warmer by the second, creating the need to dispose of the long sleeves they both wore. Daisy's hands moved to the front of Daniel's sweater, lifting it all the way and over his head, throwing it on the couch he was leaning against, his own pulling her by the waist until their chests were completely pressed on one another. The kissing stopped in their need for air. They grinded together without even noticing, need building up at their cores, mouths open, breaths hot against the other’s face until his lips started a trail of wet kisses down her chin to her neck, Daisy's eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of him sucking exactly where he knew would get her even more ablaze.

Lost in each other, it took them a few seconds to realize that the noise in the background were voices approaching. They jumped off of each other just in time to sit down right and run their hands through their own hair and clothes to try and look a little less affected, but the agents that passed making their way to the gym for a late workout barely even glanced inside the place, let alone at the couple breathing heavily and trying way too hard to seem normal. Daisy and Daniel waited an extra couple minutes still, searching the silence that had once more settled for any evidence of someone else coming and when nothing could be heard, he spoke what seemed to be obvious, “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

She squeezed his knee where the hand had landed and agreed with a simple, “Yeah”, feeling flushed and unable to speak a whole sentence properly.

They both got up somewhat shaky, she blew out the candle, and took in one hand the book and on the other the mug, making her way to the kitchen sink to put it there, not really bothering to wash it, even though someone was probably going to complain about it tomorrow, while he grabbed the almost forgotten sweater at the top of the couch and put it on again. He felt on fire, but it was a cold night, he didn’t want anyone to notice something was up if he was carrying it around not wearing it.

Daniel waited for her by the door, looking both ways down the hall, doing his best to easen his breathing a little more and remember to walk at a normal pace so to not appear desperate, but Daisy seemed to have different plans when she took his hand and hurriedly pulled him with her through the halls, clearly eager to get her hands on him again.

The nights of December might be cold, but the two of them had every intention of having a hot Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what do y'all think? Comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Couple things:
> 
> I really wanted to write the next scene but I suck at writing smut :( If anyone wants to help me, tho, I can give it a try for a second chapter?
> 
> Here's the prompt: Making out under the christmas tree because the lights reflecting in their S/O’s eyes just looked too ethereal for them not to kiss them until they lost their breath.
> 
> OH and speaking of Harry Potter, what houses do you guys think they're in? I see Daniel as a total Hufflepuff, but I'm not sure about Daisy yet. Maybe Slytherin? And what are your houses? Let's chat! 
> 
> I'm @drcassierailly on twitter and uselesstimetraveler on tumblr :)


End file.
